Quit Lying
by I Love-Hate him
Summary: Shannon Moore has a little something to say to Matt Hardy.


**Name: Quit lying.**

**Summery: Shannon Moore has something to say to Matt Hardy.**

**Rating: T - For swearing, mentions of Abuse, Mentions of Self-injury and Mentions of suicide.**

**Time: 2007**

_ I'll bite my tongue this time._

_ Cause you'll never ever get it in time._

_ As we face this summer_

_ and our friends are in a far away place._

Matt,

I've had something to say to you for a long time, but, I always felt too weak to say anything...Like I didn't have the Strength to stand up for myself...and you are to blame for that, partly I guess.

Well...What I need to talk to you about is about the stuff you used to do to me...while back...when I was A MF'er? Remember?

_ I'll set myself up _

_to take the fall._

I'll let my guard down 

_to give you all._

I never really thought of myself THAT 'weak' or 'pathetic' until those matches when you acted like I killed someone if I lost, I really did try really hard to win those matches for you...but, I couldn't. I don't know why, Maybe cause of all the beatings you gave me...or all the beatings I gave myself...maybe you were right I am just a failure who can't wrestle for shit.

_ If you apologize _

_one more time,_

I swear I'll cut you down 

_and throw you to the ground._

And I remember everything you told me after those matches...and everything you did too. Your sick ways of 'training' me, It was more like you were beating me...probably cause you were...Did you have any idea how much you made me hate myself?

_ I won't accept these words _

_that are killing me  
_

_ and if you don't mind _

_then I won't mind I'll just die here...quietly._

Ether way, I felt bad enough for losing the match I worked so hard in but, I felt worse after you beat on me and the names you called me, the things you said, and the look in your eyes, oh, God! Your eyes scared the fuck out of me. You always had hatred and disappointment in those eyes. Like I was the biggest thing holding you back. I wish I could forget those eyes, but, I never could no matter how much pills I took, or how much I smoked or how many bottles I drank...

_ You try to undermine,_

but when will you forget it, I'm fine.

You can't deliver,

and the weight of everything is too much now. 

I Guess I did hold you back, cause when we stopped being a tag team and I quit following you around like a lost puppy, you seemed to get better, and I seemed to get worse.

_I'll set myself up_

_To take the fall_

_I'll let my guard down_

_To give you all._

Now allot of people think I'm a freak cause of the way I am, Yeah, I'm happy I can be myself now but, you turned me into the 'freak' I am today... well...then again its better then being a mini you.

_ If you apologize _

_one more time,_

I swear I'll cut you down 

_and throw you to the ground._

I believed you when you told me I was you. I was you! For Christ's sake! You made me you! I didn't want to be me 'cause you told me I wasn't good enough or something...I guess you were right...I am not good enough...and I never was as much as you beat me, or trained me or as much as I beat myself or cut myself. I never was...

_ I won't accept these words _

_that are killing me_

and if you don't mind then 

_I won't mind I'll just die here...quietly._

I got your message on my cell phone, kinda out of the blue isn't it? You just call really quick say a "Shannon, I'm sorry for what I did, forgive me" and hang up, I bet Jeff made you do it.

_ Can you hear my heart beat? (when it flutters)_

Do you know that it bleeds? (when I miss you)

Shoot me where it hurts most? (just make it sudden)

Tell me where to let go...

Jeff always never wanted you to slap me around and he always stood up for me when we were kids, he hasn't talked to me in a while...I wonder why...

I remember talking to all the guys in the locker room; I think Flair told me once he walked in on you beating me up.

He said He came into the locker room and you had be pinned to the wall face first and kept slamming me into it, By the time Ric got you off me, he said I was knocked out and bleeding a little. I really didn't remember it, cause I get them all confused allot.

_ Shoot me where it hurts most, I know._

Tell me where to let go, I know. I know!

Flair wasn't the only one who did, I know Jeff did once or twice, though I don't remember if he found me like that or pulled you off of me, but, I remember a couple times waking up in Jeff's arms.

Then there was HBK who found me in the hall once, And Shane who walked in our locker room and saw the bruises when I was getting out of the shower, And there was Jericho once I think when he found me behind those boxes crying in the backstage, And there was Brian Kendrick who walked in to talk to me at the same time you were giving me a 'lesson', it was...almost funny to watch someone as small as him try to pull you off of me, But, he managed too. Then there was Jimmy Wang Yang, that's most likely why he's so nice to me now, and HHH once, I remember he beat the shit out of you for that, even though he don't talk to me much at all, And I think even Taker that one time when you went after me with a chair and took me out for a couple weeks cause I almost cost you to lose your belt a while back.

But, ether way, they all told me I should have walked away right then and there, but, I didn't... cause I only wanted to be like you...and I'd do anything too...even if that meant letting you beat on me and knock me around.

_ If you apologize _

_one more time,_

I swear I'll cut you down 

_and throw you to the ground. _

That's why I know you don't really mean sorry, cause you don't even care anymore, you haven't said anything in person, its all been the phone and notes, I think you used a sticky note once. That was pitiful.

So quit saying your sorry when I know your not. And stop pretending you really are, cause I'm tired of your lying, just cause you can't get yourself a fuckin' title doesn't mean you can call me and say a fast, fake "I'm sorry" and think I'm just gonna come crawling back so you can force me to cheat and beat the hell out of me when you get pissed.

_I won't accept these words_

_That are killing me_

_If you won't mind then I won't mind._

_I'll just die here quietly_

I'm sick of your lies.

Shannon.

Ps.**You'll be sorry REALLY when I'm gone.**

**End...**

_I do not own Matt Hardy or Shannon Moore or any of the other wrestler's listed here...They own themselves...The song in this is Called "Sorry doesn't cut it" and its by Behind Crimson Eyes and this is all fictional, so none of this has happened._


End file.
